The integration of our scientific knowledge at the molecular, cellular, and organismal levels is critical to impacting disease in humans. As our insight into molecular and cellular processes has grown, emphasis in many Ph.D. training programs has shifted away from integrated (whole animal or systems) biology, including the biology of humans. The lack of an available scientific workforce with an understanding of integrated or human biology, including drug metabolism and pharmacokinetics, and an appreciation of the unique challenges of converting discoveries into therapies will delay the application of discoveries at the molecular and cellular levels to human disease. Scientists trained in the disciplines of Pharmacology and Physiology form an important part of this necessary workforce. This meeting addresses critical issues related to training Pharmacologists and Physiologists and has been planned in response to a perceived and real decline in training programs in these disciplines. The goals of this meeting are to identify common problems and opportunities that face Ph.D. training programs in Pharmacology and Physiology and how best to provide training in these disciplines that are key to translational research. The target audienc for this meeting is Directors of Graduate Training Programs in Pharmacology, Physiology, or other biomedical sciences. This meeting will provide a unique opportunity for these scientists to exchange information and to interact with leaders in industry, government, and academia who help shape these disciplines. A continuing dialogue among Directors of training programs and other scientists with an interest in Ph.D. training is identified as a desired major outcome.